因果、カルマ。
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Setiap perbuatan, ada balasannya. Setiap tindakan, ada konsekuensinya. For Suspense Day Event on June 13th 2013. SS SK NH.


_Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
__Warning : gore ringan. Girls are bad here. Not for bashing.  
__For Suspense Day Event on June 13th 2013. (maaf suspense-nya sedikit)  
__Note : Dekorin = dahi lebar/forehead. Buta = babi/pig.__  
_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**因果、カルマ。**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kudengar, mereka akan menikah." Desas desus terdengar di tengah pasar yang membuat Sakura gusar. Di belakang tempat ia berdiri memilih sayuran, terdapat segelintir ninja keturunan desa Uzu, yang kini berkelana, karena tidak punya desa tetap.

"Karin? Dia Uzumaki, kan?" suara itu bertanya pada temannya, "Jadi, dia akan menikah dengan Uchiha terakhir itu? Tidak salah?" Mendengar itu, Sakura melirik, dilihatnya dua ninja lainnya yang sedang mengangguk.

"Mungkin. Kemarin, Karin bercerita akan menikah dan calon suaminya akan datang hari ini untuk menjemputnya pergi… kau tahu Karin menetap sementara di sini dengan saudara jauh kita yang lain, Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya di jemput untuk menikah."

Rekan yang lain membulatkan bibir, sang juru bicara melanjutkan, "Kudengar dia akan menikah dengan teman setimnya di Taka. Terakhir yang kutahu ia tergila-gila oleh Uchiha…" terselip jeda untuk derai tawa ringan di tengah bising keramaian, Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya,.

"Yah, kulihat Karin cukup serasi kalau dengan Sasuke. Bayangkan jika Uchiha memiliki darah Uzumaki yang kuat, pria sialan yang beruntung…!" tawa mereka kembali pecah, kontras dengan Sakura yang kini menggigit bibirnya dengan dada yang tertekan benda tajam tak kasat mata.

_Benarkah itu?_

"Jadi, semuanya berapa?" tanya Sakura cepat menyelesaikan belanjaannya. Ia segera menyerahkan lembaran _ryo_ setelah sang penjual menyebutkan harga. Gadis itu berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan pasar. Sepanjang jalan, hatinya gusar bukan main.

Sapaan beberapa teman atau tetangga tidak benar-benar Sakura gubris karena keadaan hatinya sedang kacau. Jantungnya berdebar-debar bahkan tenaganya terasa terkuras habis. Padahal ia sering menghela napas untuk meredam sakit di dadanya. Namun usahanya sia-sia belaka.

Semakin Sakura mengelak semakin gila rasanya. Rasa sakit di dadanya seakan mencengkram perutnya pula, menjalar ke atas seperti mencekik tenggorokannya yang kini terasa sakit bagai menelan benda bulat yang sukar ditenggak. Siksaan itu terus naik ke kepalanya yang akan terasa pecah karena emosi begitu meluap-luap.

Sesungguhnya, ia tidak ingin percaya berita barusan. Namun, memang yang ia dengar sebelumnya dari Naruto, Sasuke akan datang hari ini…

_"Sakura-chan kupikir gagasan yang bagus jika kita masak bersama untuk menyambut kepulangan Sasuke-ttebayou."_

Suara riang Naruto menggema di kepalanya, di susul suara ninja turunan desa Uzu yang lain.

_"Kemarin, Karin bercerita akan menikah dan calon suaminya akan datang hari ini untuk menjemputnya pergi…"_

Tenggorokan Sakura semakin tercekat. Sudah tidak ingat dengan apa-apa saja isi kantung belanjaannya di pasar. Padahal, rencananya, ia akan pastikan semua sayuran dan bahan masakan lainnya yang paling segar untuk di masak malam ini… tapi…

Dua tahun ia kehilangan sosok Uchiha Sasuke, kini Sakura merasa ditampar keras atas penantiannya. Sehabis perang, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak bergabung dulu di Konoha karena keputusannya untuk menjadi hokage masih prematur. Ia butuh intropeksi diri, katanya.

Kala itu, dengan berat hati Sakura hanya bisa melihat Sasuke pergi begitu saja seusai membantu pihak _alianshi_. Dalam hatinya ia berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk menunggu Sasuke sekali lagi.

_Ibaratnya. Ketika setitik cahaya menerangi terowongan yang gelap, tentu ia tersenyum cerah—namun senyumnya memudar secara singkat saat menyadari cahaya itu api, bukan matahari._

"Kau kenapa, _Dekorin~?_" tanya Ino dengan langkah-langkah riangnya menghampiri Sakura, "Kau pucat sekali," gadis pirang Yamanaka itu merebut salah satu kantung Sakura untuk dibawakannya, "Rupanya hari ini kau akan masak ya… dalam rangka apa ini?"

Melihat Sakura tidak menjawab, Ino mengerutkan alis pirangnya, langkahnya memelan sesuai langkah sahabat merah mudanya yang kini justru berhenti. Bibir _kunochi pink_ itu mengering dengan wajah merah. Matanya terlihat gelisah.

"_Dekorin~!_" Ino menarik kasar kantung belanjaan Sakura yang lain, hingga kedua tangan Sakura benar-benar bebas. "Ada apa denganmu?" Sakura nampak mengerjapkan mata, kemudian membasahi bibirnya sendiri. Matanya sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Ah, Ino-_buta_…" dan suaranya terdengar melengking aneh.

.

.

_"Jika kau mencintai seseorang, buktikan. **Perjuangkan.** Karena cinta butuh banyak pengorbanan. Bukan sekedar kata-kata…"_

Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Yamanaka Ino masih terngiang di kepala Sakura. Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya dengan langkah-langkah tenangnya saat ini.

_"Itu sih yang kubaca di buku novel, memangnya kenapa? Tumben tanya-tanya soal cinta?"_ kali ini suara riang Ino setelahnya seakan masih terdengar di kepala Sakura. Benar, pikirnya. Cinta butuh perjuangan. Bukan sekedar kata-kata.

Langit senja keoranyean menandakan malam akan segera datang. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Tak lama kemudian, bangunan yang menjadi tujuannya sudah terlihat. Apartemen sederhana. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Langkah-langkah kakinya dan keberadaan raganya saat ini terasa tidak nyata.

"Hai hai, Sakura-_chaaan!_" Naruto melambaikan tangannya, cengiran rubah tak luput dari wajahnya saat menghampiri Sakura. "Aku sedang menjemput Sasuke lhooo! Kau tunggu saja di rumah, ada Karin!" pria pirang itu sama sekali tidak sadar telah membuat Sakura mencelos saat melanjutkan kata-katanya, " Kalian masih punya waktu satu jam untuk masak bersama sebelum aku kembali bawa _Teme-ttebayou_."

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, memejamkan mata dan menggeleng pelan untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya dari lamunan. Kemudian ia membuka mata dan mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis.

Naruto menatap Sakura curiga, "Kemarin kau sangat antusias, kenapa hari ini kau begitu pendiam? Ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu, Sakura-_chan_?" mata biru si pirang rubah itu belum memutuskan pandangan dari kedua mata hijau Sakura yang kosong balik menatapnya.

Sakura menggeleng, lalu tertawa canggung, "Ah-haha… mungkin aku cuma… gugup." Dustanya dengan suara memelan, mengelus tengkuknya sendiri. Naruto terlihat tidak langsung percaya begitu saja, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan menunduk membisikan sesuatu pada Sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari gadis berambut indigo panjang menatap mereka dengan iri…

"Kurasa kau harus berdandan sedikit Sakura-_chan_. _Teme_ akan mengambil isteri dari Konoha, kau tahu. Kuyakin sekali itu kau-_ttebayou~_!"

Sakura merona mendengarnya, tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali pucat. Karin akan dijemput calon suaminya hari ini. Sasuke akan mengambil isteri dari Konoha hari ini. Petunjuk-petunjuknya semakin menjurus, rasa takut dalam dada Sakura menggelembung seiring kepergian Naruto yang sama sekali tidak peka atas perubahan di wajah Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga luar apartemen sederhana dengan wajah datar saking tak bisa meledakan kegelisahannya. Berkali ia menelan ludahnya. Hidupnya terasa kosong dari desau angin mau pun kicauan gagak sore hari.

Sepi.

Pintu terbuka setelah Sakura mengetuknya beberapa kali. Wanita berambut merah mawar dengan iris _ruby_-nya tersenyum dengan kedatangan tamu yang ternyata seorang asuhan Hokage Kelima. "Hai, silakan masuk." Tawarnya ramah.

Melihat wajah sumringah Karin, Sakura merasakan lemas. Terselip rasa benci saat menyadari Karin begitu wangi dan merapihkan sedikit potongan rambutnya. Polesan _make up_ tipis di wajah Karin sungguh membuatnya terlihat cantik alami. Dan Sakura sangat benci menyadarinya.

_Dia cantik_.

"Duduklah, akan kuambilkan minuman." Karin berlalu sambil bersenandung ringan. Meninggalkan Sakura yang diam di atas sofa, dengan duduk yang sama sekali tidak rileks. Mendengar senandungan Karin yang cukup lembut dan terdengar manis, membuat hati Sakura semakin bersedih.

_Dia manis_.

"Ini, maaf kalau kurang manis, ya." Karin menaruh dua cangkir _ocha_ panas di atas meja. "Aku terbiasa membuatkan _ocha_ yang tidak manis dari dulu, sih. Naruto kadang mengeluh kalau aku yang buat _ocha_." Wanita itu duduk di atas sofa sebelah Sakura dengan paha saling menumpuk. Kemeja ungunya tersetrika licin, celana pendeknya memperlihatkan paha mulusnya.

_Dia menarik perhatian._

Sakura mengerang kecil, emosinya tertahan-tahan. Betapa baru ia sadari Karin lebih-lebih darinya. "Oh ya," Si merah cantik kembali bersuara setelah menyeruput _ocha-_nya sendiri, "Tidak perlu memasak. Semua sudah matang, tinggal menghangatkan sebentar nanti. Terima kasih sudah belanja pagi ini. Anggaplah dengan aku yang masak, sebagai bayarannya karena membuatmu repot…"

_Ternyata dia juga wanita yang baik_.

Perasaan iri itu makin membesar, Sakura menghela napasnya berat berusaha untuk tersenyum. Bibirnya terbuka untuk sekedar berucap 'iya', tapi suara tak kunjung keluar dari tenggorokannya. Hingga keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, Sakura putuskan untuk menghirup sedikit demi sedikit _ocha_ panas buatan Karin.

_Selera Sasuke_, sekali lagi Sakura membatin. Matanya menatap isi cangkir dengan tatapan sulit didefinisikan, yang pasti rasa iri bercampur dengki itu masih ada. "Karin," panggilnya kemudian seolah kembali menemukan suaranya. "Ya," Karin menoleh dengan kedua alis merah yang naik, senyumnya belum hilang. Kentara sekali ia sedang tak sabar dengan sesuatu yang membahagiakan.

"Kudengar," Sakura berkata ragu, membasahi bibirnya yang kering, "Kudengar, ada seseorang yang hari ini datang untuk menjemputmu.. dan… menikahimu…" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah kehilangan selera untuk berkata-kata saat melihat wajah Karin merona. Karin tertunduk menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Maaf, harusnya aku bercerita padamu dulu selaku temanku di desa ini… kalau begini aku jadi malu." Gumam Karin menunduk membenahi kacamatanya. "Berita memang cepat menyebar, ya?" Karin tertawa canggung, "Pasti kau dengar dari para ninja Uzu. Ah dasar mereka penggosip."

"Tapi itu bukan gosip," potong Sakura dengan datar. Karin menoleh, memastikan apa benar itu Sakura yang biasanya ceria kini menggumamkan nada dingin. "Ya, memang bukan…" senyum Karin melebar, lalu berkedip dengan senyuman pudar dan kerutan alis, "Kau kenapa? _Cakra_-mu agak kacau…"

Sakura tertawa renyah tiba-tiba. Ia mengambil cangkir _ocha_-nya dan meneguk tanpa mengantisipasi rasa panas. Cairan wangi itu tembus di sudut bibirnya, bahkan uap-uapnya masih ada di permukaan cangkir yang terbuka. Karin keheranan melihat Sakura tidak peduli rasa panas lagi.

"Ah," desah Sakura lega menandaskan satu cangkir _ocha _panas. Lidahnya terasa terbakar, tapi bibirnya yang memerah karena kepanasan kini mengembangkan senyum. Tanpa niat membersihkan sudut-sudut bibirnya, Sakura menangkup kedua pipi sendiri dengan telapak tengan, "Lalu siapa pria itu?"

Karin yang awalnya keheranan kini kembali merona, "Ah, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau tak kan terkejut melihatnya, nanti…" jawab gadis Uzumaki itu tersipu-sipu melihat ke arah lain. Hingga tidak tahu kalau wajah antusias Sakura berubah drastis. "Dia akan datang, hm?"

Karin mengangguk sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya sendiri di atas paha, efek salah tingkah. Gadis itu melirik langit-langit sambil bersandar di sofa. Wajahnya tampak amat bahagia sampai berkaca-kaca. "Dua tahun tak melihat pria menyebalkan itu, _nee_, jadi kangen sekali…" lalu Karin kembali bangkit dari sandaran dan berkata antusias pada Sakura, "Tapi dia janji menjemputku. Dan aku sudah menandai tanggalnya, itu hari ini!"

Sakura tersenyum memaksakan dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang perlahan menggerogoti hatinya. "Sepertinya dia romantis?" Sakura berharap, jawabannya 'iya'. Karena Sasuke bukan pria romantis. Sakura masih berharap dugaan 'Karin-Sasuke-Menikah'-nya salah setelah semua petunjuk yang terlalu jelas ini.

Karin mengasamkan wajahnya, "Romantis dari mana," lalu tersenyum tipis, "Dia punya cara sendiri untuk menyayangiku dengan sikap menyebalkannya, sih… pokoknya aku suka kok caranya. Lagi pula kan cinta tak butuh banyak kata."

Cinta.

Cinta.

Cinta.

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Cih.

"Apa kau pernah tahu apa alasan 'ia' menyukaimu?" Wajah Karin merona kembali mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Dengan tersipu, Karin menjawab, "Dia tidak pernah memujiku selain katanya aku cantik. Dan … dan… dia suka mata _ruby_-ku…"

Membayangkan mata _obsidian_ Sasuke diwarnai pantulan _ruby_ Karin, Sakura terbakar. Sudah lebih sepuluh tahun dirinya bersabar memendam cinta yang teramat dalam.

Inikah?

Inikah rasanya kekalahan?

Desingan _kunai_ terdengar, Karin tersentak.

Rasanya begitu cepat saat Sakura mengibaskan tangannya yang menggenggam _kunai_. Mata hijau gadis itu sudah basah dan mengalirkan air mata sampai dagu.

Karin merasakan sakit pada pipinya, darah menetes di atas paha mulusnya. Matanya memanas, tapi pipinya terasa jauh lebih panas. Luka vertikal dari sudut bibir hingga mencapai telinga Karin telah membelih pipinya.

Karin menjerit.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-_teme~!_" Naruto menyambut, "Lama sekali, eh? Lihat tuh langitnya gelap. Wanita-mu sudah tersedia di rumahku, hehehe."

"Tsk," Sasuke tersenyum sangaaaat tipis, "Berisik seperti biasa, kau, _dobe_." Namun _Obsidian_ Sasuke melirik rekan berambut putih keunguannya yang mendadak berhenti. "Suigetsu?" tegur Sasuke mengerutkan alis.

"Karin…" Ekspresi jenaka di wajah Suigetsu lenyap, ia memegangi dadanya sendiri, "Perasaanku tidak enak, Sasuke." Katanya dengan nada serius di luar karakternya yang biasanya. Mata ungu Sui menatap Naruto, "Di mana rumahmu?"

Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Tanya kabar dulu kek, sapa dulu kek, peluk reuni dulu kek—"

"DI MANA RUMAHMU!"

Baik Sasuke mau pun Naruto sama-sama terkejut saat Suigetsu tiba-tiba menarik kerah Naruto, emosi terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Suigetsu seperti kesetanan.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum manis, air matanya mengalir lagi, "Sekarang kau tidak cantik lagi… priaku tak kan menyukaimu lagi…" lanjutnya dengan suara pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Karin mengerang dalam diam, hanya terdengar suara lenguhan kerasnya, memegangi pipinya yang terus mengucurkan darah. Tangannya sudah sewarna dengan rambutnya. Kehilangan banyak darah membuatnya cukup lemas. Apa lagi air mata yang mengalir membuat luka yang melintang di pipi kirinya kian pedih tak terkirakan.

Bibirnya tidak bisa bergerak untuk bertanya apa alasan _kunoichi_ merah muda itu merobek pipinya.

"Aku muak denganmu, kecantikanmu, kemenarikanmu…!" Sakura menubruk Karin hingga wanita merah mawar itu tergeletak di lantai, kepalanya yang terbentur menampah rasa siksaan di pipinya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan mengerang, sedikit saja bibirnya bergerak, luka itu ikut bergerak.

Belum menghapus air yang menganak-sungai di kedua pipinya, Sakura mendongak menyeringai manis, ramah dan puas, memainkan _kunai_ di tangannya yang bernoda darah dan menatap Karin lagi di bawah. Ia duduk di atas perut Karin dan membuka kacamata gadis Uzumaki itu.

Tentu saja Karin akan sesak dan semakin nelangsa.

"Uhh, cantiknya…" gumam Sakura dengan nada iri yang dibuat-buat. "Lihat mata indah ini." Sakura membelai pipi Karin yang tidak terluka. "Jangan menangis Karin, sayang… nanti Sasuke-_kun_ tidak jadi menikahimu loh. Hihihi… hiks…"

Rasanya sakit sekali. Apa setelah ini Sasuke bisa ia dapatkan? Sakura tak menjaminnya. Tapi jika itu bukan Sakura untuk berada di sisi Sasuke, maka tidak juga orang lain!

Karin terbelalak, perlahan ia mengerti Sakura sudah salah paham. "S-sui—" bisiknya lemah berharap kekasih bertubuh tegapnya itu segera datang menjemputnya.

"Sshh…" Sakura menggeleng lembut, "Sekarang aku akan mengeluarkan mata _ruby_-mu… ternyata cantik juga kalau tidak ditutupi kacamata…" Karin memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat Sakura sudah mengangkat tinggi _kunai_ untuk menembus kelopak mata dan mungkin mencongkel isinya keluar. Rasa sakit di pipinya sudah membuatnya tak berdaya.

**_BRAKK_**

"KARIN!"

Sakura menoleh, mendapati pria yang dinantinya di ambang pintu, ia membelalakan mata. _Sasuke melihatku. Melihatku!_ Persetan. Wanita merah muda itu kembali memfokuskan diri untuk segera menghabisi _musuh_-nya. "MATI KAU, JALANG!"—dan tubuh Sakura ditarik dari belakang membuat _kunai_-nya salah sasaran menggores lengan yang memeluknya.

"KARIN!" Suigetsu berseru untuk kedua kalinya, ia menghampiri sosok Karin yang sudah gemetaran dengan darah mengucur dari sobekan pipinya. Pria bermarga Houzuki itu segera menggotong Karin yang menangis tersedu-sedu di tengah rasa sakit—dan membawanya pergi dengan Naruto yang menunjukan jalan ke rumah sakit.

"MAU DIBAWA KEMANA DIA! AKU BELUM SELESAI DENGANNYA!" teriak Sakura kesetanan. Tubuhnya meronta dalam dekapan lengan kokoh yang memenjaranya. _Kunai_ di tangannya direbut dan dilempar hingga menancap ke pintu.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura terdiam.

Pada akhirnya, kebusukan hatinya ketahuan. Ia menangis selagi Sasuke memeluknya bertambah erat dari belakang. Hatinya telah rusak oleh rasa cemburu, hingga terluka dan kini busuk sudah. Sasuke sudah melihatnya.

Pria itu pasti membencinya.

Sangat membencinya.

"_Iie…_" isakan tangis putus asa terdengar, dengan susah payah Sakura membangun lagi suaranya yang sudah terlanjur menangis gugu, "_G-gomenasai… hiks,_" tubuhnya bergetar hebat saking kencangnya mengisak.

Ibarat kobaran api di terowongan sudah padam, namun tidak ada lagi cahaya dan akhirnya membuat Sakura tersesat kembali. Dalam gelap dan mengais harapan yang sudah tidak mungkin. Sakura bahkan tidak siap untuk sekedar membayangkan bagaimana hidup dengan kebencian Sasuke nantinya.

"Kenapa…" Sakura terdiam dari tangisnya mendengar suara _baritone_ itu, isakannya masih bersisa. Dan dengan diamnya diri sendiri, Sakura baru menyadari kedua tangannya di genggam erat tangan-tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia baru menyadari adanya dada bidang yang menopang beban tubuhnya di belakang.

Dan Sakura baru sadar… kalau hidung Sasuke sudah terpendam di rambutnya, kini terasa ditetesi sesuatu yang hangat.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini?" suara berat pria itu tercekat, "Ada apa denganmu…"

"…Sakuraku?"

.

.

Sakura melamun di teras rumah bekas distrik Uchiha. Sepekan waktu berjalan terasa begitu lamban karena tidak satu pun hari yang Sakura nikmati. Mata hijaunya kosong. Sepekan sudah ia mangkir dari kewajibannya di rumah sakit. Sepekan sudah ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya.

Sebuah tangan besar mendarat di pucuk kepala Sakura yang terduduk di kursi teras. Sang pemilik tangan itu pun muncul dengan secangkir _ocha_ hangat, Sakura menatapnya dan pria itu tersenyum meski sangat tipis. Dengan itu saja, Sakura sudah merasa begitu hangat. Kedua mata Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya.

Pria itu pulang ke sini untuk menjemputnya.

Bukan Karin.

"Aku ingin bertemu Karin…" gumam Sakura. Rasa bersalah tengah menghantuinya sepanjang malam sepanjang hidupnya sejak peristiwa getir malam itu. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura, kimono putihnya dirapatkan, lalu menarik gadis itu agar terjatuh di rangkulannya, dada bidangnya.

"Tolong aku, Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin sekali…" pinta Sakura lagi dengan nada memohon, kepalanya yang bersandar di dada Sasuke membuatnya bisa merasakan tarikan napas prianya, juga getaran tipis saat pria itu menggunakan pita suara.

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat," bibir tipis Uchiha terakhir itu menekan pucuk kepala Sakura, "Kita akan menikah di desa kosong, Amegakure, dan membangun distrik Uchiha di sana. Kalau anak pertama kita sudah lahir, Suigetsu akan mengantarkan Karin ke sana untukmu…"

Kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sakura dengar dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Harusnya ia tercengang, minimal berbunga-bunga, Sasuke bisa sedemikian banyak bicara dan sangat ramah padanya. Tapi rasa bersalahnya pada Karin tak pudar jua.

"Mereka…" Sakura bangkit dari pelukan Sasuke, "Pasti mereka membenciku…"

"Setiap perbuatan ada konsekuensinya," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, keluar dari karakternya demi menenangkan Sakura yang sedang gusar. Jari-jari panjang dan kuatnya menaut ke jari-jari mungil Sakura, "Aku bersamamu untuk menghadapinya."

.

.

Sakura tersenyum ringan, ia berdiri di depan distrik Uchiha yang tak berpenghuni, menunggu Sasuke. Hari ini ia dan sang Uchiha terakhir akan pergi ke Amegakure untuk menempuh hidup yang baru. Rasanya sejuta kupu-kupu masih bersisa di perutnya dari semalam. Semalam Sasuke meminta—dengan sangat—izin kedua orang tua Sakura agar bisa membawa dan menikahinya.

Apa yang diterima Sakura saat ini lebih dari yang diharapkannya sedari dulu. Namun senyumnya memudar perlahan. Ia teringat Karin. Apakah kebahagiaan yang ada di genggamannya sekarang, cukup pantas untuk ia miliki? Setelah dosa yang ia lakukan pada seseorang yang tak bersalah? Sakura bersedih mengingatnya.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam melewati dan menabrak bahu kiri Sakura, gadis bermarga Haruno itu tak kuasa menahan air mata saat ia sadar pipi kirinya terobek. Tetesan darah terjatuh di telapak tangannya saat Sakura menunduk. Ingin rasanya berteriak, tapi tidak bisa. Sobekan pipinya tengah membungkam mulutnya hingga hanya bisa mengerang.

Tawa lembut nan feminin terdengar, ketika Sakura mengangkat wajah, matanya terbelalak melihat gadis lembut keturunan Hyuga di hadapannya. Tangan Sakura memegangi pipi kiri dengan kesakitan. Air matanya yang mengalir karena sakit, kini membuat luka dipipinya bertambah sakit.

Hinata terkikik lembut, "Sekarang, tidak ada lagi Sakura-chan-cantik yang digilai Naruto-_kun_. Tidak akan ada…" lalu ia tertawa puas, membuat Sakura yang sudah kehilangan banyak darah kini terkapar lemas.

Dalam kesadarannya yang tersisa amat sedikit, Sakura teringat… Inilah yang dirasakan Karin. _Kami-sama_ membalasnya.

_Gomenasai, ne… Karin._

.

.

**_Setiap perbuatan, ada balasannya._**

**_Setiap tindakan, ada konsekuensinya._**

**_Membuat mereka belajar apa itu karma._**

**_Dan Tuhan yang tak pernah tidur untuk menyaksikan semuanya._**

.

.

**OWARI (END)**

* * *

**A/N :** 因果、カルマ。 /—in ga, karu ma./ = Sebab dan Akibat, Karma.

_Maaf kalau feelnya tidak berasa ==" makasih buat penyelenggara Suspense Day. Karena dengan adanya event ini, ideku yang udah lama muncul tertuang juga :*_

* * *

**OMAKE (BONUS)**

Pernikahan itu digelar meriah. Baik Hinata mau pun Naruto menampakan senyum bahagia diberi ucapan selamat dari rekan-rekan seangkatannya.

"Selamat, ya, Hinata, Naruto~!" seru Tenten. Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Hari ini ia sangat cantik menjadi seorang pengantin. Di sebelahnya, Naruto tidak kalah tampannya.

"Hei, Naruto," Kiba menarik sang pengantin pria, "Hinata, pinjam sebentar, ya!"

Hinata tersenyum saja dan mengangguk ketika Kiba menggeret Naruto untuk dibisiki sesuatu. Sepertinya urusan lelaki. Hinata maklum. Namun tiba-tiba lampu ruangan mati. Terdengar pekikan kaget beberapa orang.

**_SRATS!_**

Pipinya yang tembam yang kerap kali menjadi sasaran cubitan mesra Naruto kini terasa amat sakit. Lampu kembali menyala, Ino menjerit hebat melihat darah menetes-netesi _shiromoku_ putih Hinata.

Hinata sendiri tidak bisa bergerak banyak, pipinya terasa sakit dan kepalanya pusing karena darah mengucur deras. Sebelum kehilangan keseimbangan, Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Pria pirang itu memanggil namanya dengan nada khawatir. Hinata hampir pingsan, sebelum tertutup matanya, ia melihat di sudut ruangan… gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan mata violetnya… Shion, sang _miko_ yang sejak dulu menyukai Naruto kini tersenyum sinis memegang sebilah _kunai_ berdarah.


End file.
